


Mistake錯誤(5)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Hurt, Make a choice, ally - Freeform, reckless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 移情作用真棒，讓所有的線都嗄在一起吧！您怎麼說呢？祝您閱讀愉快：)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mistake錯誤(5)

**Author's Note:**

> 移情作用真棒，讓所有的線都嗄在一起吧！  
> 您怎麼說呢？
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快：)

…好溫暖，這是我第一個念頭，但在我移動的時候、胸口傳來的疼痛讓我忍不住呼痛，發生什麼事？當我看到Sans就坐在旁邊時，感覺血液在身體裡倒流，在我們的目光交匯之前我就先移開了。

「kid？妳現在感覺怎麼樣？」

我搖頭，在起身的時候感覺整個胸腔都在抽痛，每一次的呼吸都必須忍耐。

「魔法食物會讓妳恢復的更好…試試看吧。」

他向我遞了東西，我並不想接…但我實在沒辦法忽視他懸著的手，所以我艱難的移動左手去接，因為我發現我的右手幾乎無法移動，右肩到胸口都纏滿了繃帶。

「妳還記得發生什麼事嗎？」

他手上拿著我的筆記本，我猜他已經看完了， _ 感覺胃好像在下沉 _ 。

「kid…妳知道沉默不能解決任何事，我想幫妳。」

雖然我知道他在看我，但我不想看著他，我盯著手，這才發現他給我的麵包裡夾著的東西有動物的臉。

「我知道這很難，但我知道妳不會放棄，對嗎？」

筆記本在毯子上滑動，他的骨指輕輕的將它推向我。

「…也許，我們以前曾經是朋友？」

我已經找不到任何東西以忽略我的感受…眼淚在毯子上發出滴答聲，他只是在我的頭上輕輕的拍著。

「我不能假裝我懂妳的感覺，畢竟我不會記得。」

當我看著他的時候，他嘆了一口氣、抓了抓他的腦袋，發出來的聲音讓我起了雞皮疙瘩。

「我以前曾經做過一些研究…可以觀測時間軸的變動，它有一陣子變動得很厲害，我懷疑它跟那朵爛花有關，而他確實在跟我接觸的瞬間就對我發起攻擊，所以我想我沒猜錯？heh，之後的時間軸變得穩定許多，但這陣子它的變動又變得非常激烈。」

他在說話的時候輕敲手指、發出很細微的敲擊聲，他的表情看起來…有點心虛？

「後來我不斷的收到跟妳有關的線索…所以，我自然而然以為妳跟那朵花一樣--只是為了有趣或者就是做得到、所以毫不在乎的玩弄時間軸…所以當我看到妳的筆記，我只是疑惑。」

他嘆了一口氣後，將目光停留在我手上的繃帶。

「而我一直到他試圖殺了妳的瞬間才真正理解背後的意義…我很抱歉。」

我沒有想到他會為此道歉，因為這跟他無關，而我…失敗不算什麼， _ 反正也只是重來一次 _ ，但那句沒關係卻怎麼都說不出口…我覺得自己的舌頭像死在嘴裡了、死死的盯著自己的筆記本。

「老實說，我也不是沒有私心。」

他再次發出可怕的搔抓聲。

「我…實在沒辦法忍受這種被困住的感覺…好像你再怎麼努力都沒有用，下一秒馬上就會回到原點，而我甚至都不記得？he…不過我似乎沒認真想過，直到我考慮過如果我是妳…我應該會崩潰，我不能想像我的兄弟不記得我---」

他看著他張開的手，表情很…哀傷？

「heya，對，paps是我的兄弟，他幾乎是我繼續這種爛泥生活的唯一動力，我不確定妳是否這麼想，但我覺得他是全天下最酷的那一個！」

確實，他很棒，友善、熱情…他瞇著眼睛笑的樣子馬上就在我的腦海裡浮現了。

「妳…一次都沒動過攻擊怪物的念頭，而妳絕對有那個能力…那使我在妳身上看到他的影子…而我期待妳會讓整件事往好的方向前進，即便我還不知道妳想做什麼，但如果妳能讓那朵花這麼不高興，那我相信妳絕對做得很好。」

這好像是我第一次看見他的笑容， _ 真實的 _ 。

「我看見妳笑了…很好，我想重新來一次，我是sans，骷髏的sans。」

他伸出手，等待我的回應。

『噗嗞噗嗞噗嗞嗞~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！！！！！』

他看見我只是拿手指戳他的手心時，大笑出聲。

「hey！我當時也這麼做了？」

在我露出充滿鼻涕和眼淚的笑容肯定他的時候、他抱住我，在拍拍我的背的同時，低聲的對我說抱歉…朋友，而我只是毀了他的外套，這不能怪我，我甚至來不及閃開！

「這沒什麼問題，我相信我至少還有兩件沒那麼臭的。」

我們大笑，直到我聽見附近傳來除了我們之外的聲音、他才猛然的拍了一下頭。

「讓我介紹我的朋友給妳認識…這是現任的皇家研究員，alphys。」

他指著的牆角並沒有人，在一段尷尬的沉默後，他咳嗯了兩聲，然後在那出現了一點小小的輪廓。

「Hi…我、我是Alphys，很、很高興能認識妳。」

然後她馬上又縮回去了，我連她的臉都沒能看清楚。

「alphys…」

Sans再次催促她，我終於看到她模糊的身影漸漸在牆後探出，黃色帶著鱗片紋理的皮膚，畏縮的肩膀藏在白色的大衣下面、看上去有點圓呼呼的，臉上也帶著可愛的圓框眼鏡，然而我發現她正瞪著我，為什麼？

「咳，alphys？」

「噢、噢！我又那麼做了嗎？天啊，這真是…」

她的目光馬上移開了，她的臉以一種可視的速度變深了…她會變色？

「heh，她很容易緊張之外---顯然她對人類抱持著一些期待…有點過度的？」

那是什麼意思？在我看向他的時候，他只是對我眨了一邊的眼眶， _ 怎麼做到的 _ ？

「呃、嗯…我…我想問問妳…」

「是？」

「妳聽過Mew Mew Kissy Cutie嗎？！」

這次她完全沒有結巴，但我卻聽不懂她的意思…那個是什麼？當我看到她手上抓的書時，我才有一點印象。

「啊…我跟它不是很熟，但我母親以前很喜歡…但後來不知道為什麼，原本都是女孩子當主角，可是後來全都變成男孩子了？」

我可以看見她像是被凍結一樣、僵在原地，甚至讓我懷疑她還有沒有在呼吸。

「alphys？」

Sans疑惑的拍了拍她，她的眼睛瞬間瞪大。

「我---我的老天！這怎麼可能？！這到底是怎麼回事？！我現在馬上就要知道！！！」

她忽然大叫、此時她從口袋裡掏出了一個金屬盒子，上面有為數不多的按鍵，但她按了最大的那顆…我留意到只有那一顆是鮮豔的紅色。

「噢---告訴我，alphys…妳沒有做那個。」

但她好像完全沒有聽見Sans在對她說話，只是按著盒子低聲細語，但警報聲完全將她的聲音蓋掉了，隨著一聲激烈的鈍擊聲、原本堅實的白色牆面出現了裂痕，如果我沒看錯，它是不是在向外凸起？

「kid！來吧，我想我們得走了。」

Sans抓住我的手，但卻誤抓我受傷的那一側，在聽到我的呼聲時他放手了，然而我只能眼睜睜的看他從我眼前消失，在此同時、鈍擊聲隨著爆裂聲、牆面炸開了！在煙霧與石礫後面伸出了金屬管、管子的尾端是看起來非常的有力而靈活的手，但只有四根手指，它扣住破牆的邊緣、將他的本體拉了出來…是一個更大的金屬盒，他有著單獨的輪子做為支撐、但只靠單輪要從那堆瓦礫出來看似有點困難？

「Alphys…我的輪子可能需要維修了？」

但她仍然沒有回應，那個金屬盒子轉身看向我，做出各種誇張的動作。

「哦對，親愛的，妳在那裡，讓我先自我介紹一下…以免妳不認識我，我是Mettaton，為所有人量身訂製的偶像！我必須在這裡提醒妳--保持妳最棒的微笑！這可是即時轉播哦，而妳會是我們今天最棒的參賽者！看看妳在螢光幕上的樣子！遊戲規則只有一個！正確回答問題、或是交出妳的靈魂！」

一陣惡寒擊中了我…我和機器人的臉在跟牆面一樣大的螢幕上被無限放大，上面打著『緊急企畫-人類追緝特輯！』，我的天…Sans有被拍到嗎？我希望沒有…啊，天啊，剛才沒有的話現在有了。

Sans再次回來，並將手放在我另一側的肩膀上，但他全身都是濕的，泥巴從他的外套下擺滴到地上、發出啪答啪答的聲音。

「kid…聽我說，你有辦法回溯嗎？回到上次妳的觸發點還是什麼的？星星？」

他很緊張的將我護在他的身後，我的回答是肯定的，但他的臉皺起來了。

「可以…在我死亡之後？每次都是這樣…」

「…他媽的。」

Sans剛才說了什麼？我幾乎在他的身後開始作起鬼臉，但他現在沒辦法分神、因為我看見Mettaton開始對他扔東西，而那看起來絕對不安全！現在我才第一次看到Sans使用他的攻擊，看上去跟Papyrus的很像、但絕對不像他兄弟的那麼無害，從它沒入牆壁的程度就能知道Sans沒有我原本想像中的那麼溫和。

「kid，你不能再讓我失望一次，告訴我妳可以把我們兩個一起隱藏起來。」

我用左手抓住他、在提起右手臂時我感覺有什麼裂開了，我不得不閉上眼睛才能集中注意力、以催動我近期使用多次的魔咒，很快的、一股冰涼從我手裡爆出、直到將我和他都覆蓋住，我可以從抓住他的手感覺到他一瞬間輕輕的顫抖了一下，但他很快就靜下來了。

抬頭，可以從Mettaton的反應感覺得到我的魔法成功了！他反手抓住我，讓我慢慢的配合他的腳步移動，當Mettaton開始往我們原本站的地方攻擊時、一無所獲，就在我們即將完全退出戰場之際、Sans的手機開始大叫，在炸彈快糊到我們臉上的下一秒，我們就站在Papyrus身旁。

他的表情看起來非常的驚訝，從他手裡還抓著手機的樣子，我可以肯定剛才就是他打給Sans的，當他伸出手想扶住因為腿軟倒下的我時、因為預期外的尖叫聲而往後跳開。

「她受傷了…非常嚴重，papy…你能幫幫我嗎？」

Sans看上去也不是很好，他右眼眼窩是黑的，左邊眼窩一直黃色及藍色之間來回閃爍，他的膝蓋撞到地面的時候聽起來很不妙。

「天上的星星啊！我只是沒看著你一陣子，你就能把自己搞成這樣！可是我為你感到驕傲！」

我疑惑的抬頭，同時試著想靠自己的左手將Sans支撐起來。

「你抓住了一個人類！我只是沒想到你竟然會比我快還做到這件事！現在---」

「papy…不，不是現在。」

Sans很疲倦，但他仍努力想撐起自己，我可以感覺到肩膀的重量在減輕。

「但所有人都看見了，所有人都知道是你先抓住的！我相信--啊！UNDYNE在線上！」

「i say NO！！」

在他接起電話前，那支在他手裡顯得過小的金屬盒就已經摔碎在牆上了，從魔力的殘渣可以看出是Sans做的，他在我們驚訝的目光中把自己拋向沙發的同時還不忘抓住我，我被強制按在他旁邊，然後眼睜睜看著他身上的泥水把沙發弄得一團亂。

「就一次…聽我的，不能將她交出去…唔嗯。」

他把臉埋進他自由的那一隻手掌裡，他似乎在強迫自己安靜下來，他左眼的光漸漸淡了下去。

「…但是…這不是我們應該做的嗎？人類很好，雖然受了點傷，但國王會對他很好---」

「不…papy。」

Sans的肩膀往下垮， _ 他在顫抖嗎 _ ？他怎麼了？

「國王找到人類後…會殺了他們來取得他們的靈魂。」

他後面那句的語速變得很快，我可以從Papyrus合上下顎的聲音來判斷他的驚訝程度，他肯定 _ 嚇壞了 _ ，但…我不知道…難道先前他都不知道這件事？看著他的眼睛，我似乎可以理解了，沒有人能對著他純真的目光說出這麼殘忍的事實…我可以感覺Sans抓著我的力道在上升。

「不、不可能，不可能是這樣，他以前有過一個人類的孩子！他不可能會--」

Papyrus明顯陷入混亂，但他知道他的哥哥從未欺騙過他，他停下來的原因完全是為了等Sans把他的話說完。

「人類很難活到超過100年，而我們至少需要七個靈魂…你還記得地下王國被困了多久嗎？」

Papyrus的手掩在他的下顎，微微的顫抖著。

「UNDYNE和犬衛隊…整個皇家衛隊都知道這些？一直？」

Sans點頭，然後長長的嘆了一口氣，他眼睛裡的白光回來了，只是看上去非常黯淡，而Papyrus失去了他原本高揚的聲音，只是僵在那裡，一動不動。

沉默中，我咬著牙吸氣，我知道這個時候有反應是不對的，但我實在沒辦法再忍受更多…我輕輕抽動我的左手、試著將我的手從Sans手裡抽出來，當他看見他在我手上留下的勒痕時、再度失去眼眶裡的光。

「沒事！這沒有看上去那麼嚴重，大概兩、三天就會消失---」

「…人類。」

Papyrus拖著沉重的腳步過來，他的身軀之大，足以將我和Sans都籠罩在他的陰影下，我可以感覺Sans用一種很緩慢的速度往前靠，但最後他只是默默的看著我的手以及我身上的繃帶。

「我沒想過你們會如此脆弱，你甚至沒辦法從懶骨頭的手裡掙脫…而我們竟然要靠奪取你們的生命才能打開結界…？」

一秒的沉默，他忽然蹲下、將手包覆在我的左手手腕上。

「…那是一個錯誤，那樣的事，不會再發生了！我…我會找到其它方法…我會照顧你！」

他開始釋放魔法，綠色的光和他的眼淚同時落到我的手腕上…我沒有想過他們的眼淚會這麼的燙。

「…謝謝你…」

在我試著用右手擦拭他的眼淚的同時，我才發現自己也已經哭了，忽然覺得有點傻，所以我笑了，他看著我也咧開他的微笑。

「我是Frisk，我有榮幸成為你的朋友嗎？」

我對他伸出右手，送出友好的邀請。

「…當然可以！我可以從你的眼淚裡感受到真誠！你將會是偉大的PAPYRUS最好的朋友之一！」

但我忘記我的右手可能無法承受他的熱情，在他回握並甩動他長長的手臂時我忍不住又嘶吼了一下，所以我看到他試圖用全力來治療我，直到前門被踹開的瞬間。

沉重的鎧甲讓他的腳步在木板上踩出沉重的步伐，Sans試圖從沙發上爬起來，但他似乎沒辦法喚醒他的魔力，他的額頭上有更多的汗在凝結。

「人類…去死吧！」

在Sans用身體護住我並將Papyrus往後推時，我在他的手臂後看見長矛向我們俯衝而來。


End file.
